


Erotyczne fantazje 93

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 93

Weiss położyła się na łóżku, pozwalając swojej przywódczyni robić z nią co tylko chciała. Ruby klęknęła na podłodze, między jej szeroko rozsuniętymi nogam, żeby jej język mógł dotknąć wilgotnego łona dziedziczki.

Czubek jej języka, powoli rozsuwał wargi, wsuwając się do środka. Weiss po krótkiej chwili zaczęła szczytować, wijąc się na wszystkie strony łóżka i spryskując swoimi sokami twarz Ruby.


End file.
